Crisis Core Mulan
by Squall88Leon
Summary: Hey people I'm sure from the title you have the basic idea of what this stories about. So if you don't it's basically a girl who wants to be like her big brother and goes to be in SOLDIER. They don't let her because shes a girl so she poses as a guy. This is not you classic Mulan though. There is more romance sometimes one sided and there is family love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'll be in SOLDIER. Just you watch!," Alexandra woke with a start and muttered to herself, "I will be in SOLDIER...just you wait big brother..." she stood up and changed in to a pale blue shirt and jeans. She slipped on her black fingerless gloves and tied back her long silver hair. Lastly she clasped the little locket from her brother behind her neck. "Today's the day!" she yelled.

Alexandra ran out of Midgar to Sector 8 and into the Shinra building. All the bystanders watched as she rushed by. A man, sitting at a desk, looked up as she approached. "Hn? What's a little girl like you doing here? You lose something?" he said annoyed. "First of all I'm 16. Second, I wanna be in SOLDIER." Alexandra crossed her arms irritadely.

The man laughed,"You? In SOLDIER? You're kidding! Like they'd let you into SOLDIER! Get your head out of the clouds kid and get lost!" the man looked down at his desk and resumed working.

Alexandra stormed out,"They won't accept Alexandra, but maybe they'll accept AlexandER." she ran home and grabbed the scissors. "Goodbye Midgar. Hello SOLDIER!"  
she cut her hair to shoulder length. One piece of her bangs came down at an angle across her left eye. She touched her hair. "Big brother's going to be mad at me for cutting it..but it's worth it. I'll be just like him now!" She changed into a black shirt.

"Now they'll surely accept me! It's a good thing my voice is naturally deep for a girl's. You better wait for me big brother 'cause here I come!" she slipped the small locket under her shirt and ran back to the Shinra building. She ran straight to the man's desk.

"Excuse me." she said. "Oh hello sir, how may I help you?" the man showed more respect to her as a guy, she noted. "I'm here to be in SOLDIER." she said. "SOLDIER? What's your name?" he opened up a mail ready to send to the director. "Alexander Hemmings." Alexandra responded.

"Wow how weird that's the last name of a first class here." the man said. "Oh uh must be a coincidence." Alexandra quickly said. "Well Alexander, I sent a mail to the director. He'll get the rest of your information and give you your uniform." he said. Alexander nodded and walked to the elevator. When she walked into the director's office there was a 1st class standing next to him. _He seems familar,_ Alexandra thought.

"You must be Alexander. I'm Director Lazard. It's nice to meet you." Lazard adjusted his glasses and extended a hand. "Nice to meet you sir." she shook his hand firmly. "This is Zack. He has recently got promoted to 1st class." Lazard gestured towards the first class boy. "Nice to meet you. The name's Zack Fair." Zack smiled. "Very nice to meet you too, sir." Alexandra said respectfully.

"Now that we all know eachother I need the rest of your information." Lazard said,"Age?" "16." Alexandra said. "Any family?" Lazard asked. "Older brother, I'd perfer not to say who if you don't mind sir." Alexandra said cautiously. "That's quite alright. That's all I need for now. Do you have any fighting experience?" Lazard asked as he put a dark blue SOLDIER uniform and helmet in her hands.

Multiple memories of fighting guys,fist and weapons, came to mind. "Yeah tons." she said after a long silence.

"Fantastic. You go on your first mission with Zack and another 3rd class in half an hour," Lazard said,"Zack show him around."

As Zack and Alexandra walked around she notice how Zack seemed to be on gaurd. Getting tired of pretending not to notice she asked, "Why are you so on gaurd?" "Huh? Oh uh sorry I didn't mean to offend you. It's just surprising that you're already going on your first mission. Then again we are having a lack of SOLDIER lately." Zack said.

"Um I heard about the lack of people lately...and I'll just ignore that half insult for now." Alexandra said. "Sorry." he shrugged apolegetically with a puppy like smile. _This guy...how old is he...? He looks like a kid when he does that...it's kinda cute.., _she thought. She shook the thought away. _What am I saying? I'm not here to play. I'm here to find big brother and be just like him. I'll prove it to all the stupid guys back home that I can succeed,_ she thought. "Anyways where can I change?" "Oh right, you can change in there." Zack pointed to a room.

Alexandra walked in and looked around. It was fairly simple. It had a few chairs, a table, and a couch. It looked like a place the SOLDIER would go to relax. She changed into the blue sleeveless turtle neck, and the dark blue sweat like pants. She tucked the pant legs into her brown combat boots. Lastly she put on the leather straps and shoulder pads on. "Something's missing...Oh! My helmet!" she ran out to Zack who was waiting for her.

"Drop somethin'?" he threw the helmet at her suddenly and she caught it on instinct. "Nice reflexes," he smiled,"Now it's time to go back to Director Lazard's office." Zack walked off to Lazard's office. Alexandra put her helmet on and followed after Zack.

"It's a nice fit?" Lazard asked when they walked in. "Yes sir." Alexandra responded. "Good. You guys are going to be infiltrating one of the Mako Reactors and shut it down. It's filled with Genisis copies so be careful." Lazard said. Zack and Alexandra nodded understandingly. "Oh right and Tseng will be joining you." A turk entered the room. His shoulder length, black hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Well this'll be a joy." Zack said sarcastically. Alexandra stifled a laugh. Tseng rolled his eyes," Let's just get going little puppy." "Puppy?! Where'd you hear that?!" Zack exclaimed. They all laughed at Zack's outburst and walked out of the room. Zack followed behind pouting. As they walked down the hall a 3rd class joined them. "Sorry I wasn't at the meeting. I had to take care of something." he said. "Just try not to do it again." Zack said. The 3rd class nodded.

A flash of silver hair flew past and stopped in front of them. "Going a a mission Zack?" Sephiroth asked. Zack nodded and smiled. "And I see you have new recruits." he looked at the 3rd class and then at Alexandra. _I recognize that stance of guilt...but it can't be it's just a coincidence,_ he thought. He pointed at Alexandra, "Take your helmet off," he ordered. Alexandra froze and slowly took her helmet off. She looked down at the floor. Sephiroth's eye's widened slightly then instantly returned to it's emotionless stare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A flash of silver hair flew past and stopped in front of them. "Going a a mission Zack?" Sephiroth asked. Zack nodded and smiled. "And I see you have new recruits." he looked at the 3rd class and then at Alexandra. _I recognize that stance of guilt...but it can't be it's just a coincidence,_ he thought. He pointed at Alexandra, "Take your helmet off," he ordered. Alexandra froze and slowly took her helmet off. She looked down at the floor. Sephiroth's eye's widened slightly then instantly returned to it's emotionless stare.

_So the time has come.., _Sephiroth thought. "I see you've joined SOLDIER little brother." Sephiroth said. "LITTLE BROTHER?!" Zack exclaimed. Alexandra looked up at Sephiroth. She smiled thankfully and Sephiroth nodded in respsonse. Alexandra replaced her smile with a sheepish one, "Hey big brother guess you found me." she said with a guilty shrug.

"Wait so you guys are siblings?" Zack asked. The two nodded. They looked nearly identical. They had the same silky silver hair and stormy gray eyes. Sephiroth was a few inches taller with a stronger build and Alexandra had a more girly stature, that should be expected since she's a girl. "You guy's are nearly identical," Zack looked at Alexandra, "If you had longer hair and were a bit taller that is." Sephiroth looked down at Alexandra at the mention of her hair, giving her a look saying _we'll discuss this later._ "His hair did used to be longer." Sephiroth shot. "I didn't want to seem like a copy cat big brother." Alexandra shot back icely.

Zack and the 3rd class looked between the two confused as to the sibling rivalry going on. "So is that why you have fighting expirience?" Zack asked. "Oh no, it's because he's a troublemaker." Sephiroth smirked slightly. Alexandra glared at him and decided to accept the challenge. "Only because those guys were picking on little kids." she said simply. "Oh but I know that's not all you and your temper always got you into fights" Sephiroth coldly responded. Alexandra opened her mouth to respond but closed it finding no way to win.

Sephiroth ruffled her hair, "It's nice to see you again." "Same to you big brother. I let you leave for SOLDIER and next thing I hear about you you're the big hero." she said. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit." he responded. "Wait you didn't ever visit him?" Zack questioned. "Don't you have a mission to go to Zack," Sephiroth avoided the question, "I will see you after your mission good luck to you all." and without another word Sephiroth dissappeared down the hall.

"Wow..ok let's go!" Zack said as his energy returned. They walked outside and piled into the helicopter.

"So Alexander where are you and Sephiroth from?" Zack asked. "Midgar." Alexandra responded. "And you have fighting expirience from there?" Zack laughed. "Not only that I also sparred with Sephiroth so I'm almost as good as him with a sword." Alexandra said. "That's cool," he had a small look of fear in his eyes as he turned to look at the 3rd class, "and what about-" before Zack could finish there was a loud boom and the helicopter hurtled to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What do you peoples think of Alexandra's mystery brother? Did you guys find out before? By the silver hair? Hope so! Hope youre enjoying this story comments appreciated

"So Alexander where are you and Sephiroth from?" Zack asked. "Midgar." Alexandra responded. "And you have fighting expirience from there?" Zack laughed. "Not only that I also sparred with Sephiroth so I'm almost as good as him with a sword." Alexandra said. "That's cool," he had a small look of fear in his eyes as he turned to look at the 3rd class, "and what about-" before Zack could finish there was a loud boom and the helicopter hurtled to the ground.

_"Alexandra I need to tell you something." Sephiroth said. "Huh? What is it big brother?" Alexandra asked. Sephiroth gestured for her to come and sit next to him on the bench. She walked over and sat down next to him. "I'm going to go be in SOLDIER." Sephiroth said. "What? You're leaving? Can't you wait until I'm old enough to go too?" Alexandra exclaimed._

_ "Alexandra. They won't let a girl in." Sephiroth put a hand on her shoulder. Alexandra pushed his hand away. "Well I'll dress as a boy then! Anything just don't leave yet! I'm not ready to live by myself yet!" she could feel the tears welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry Alexandra. I know you don't feel ready, but you are I know you are." he put a his hands on her shoulders. This time she didn't push him away she just let herself fall into him and cried. "I won't be able to see you though." she said in between sobs. "I know and I'm sorry I'll try my best to visit you as much as I can." Sephiroth hugged her tightly._

"Alexander? Are you ok?" Zack's voice sounded far off. "14..." she muttered as she slowly opened her eyes. "14?" Zack helped Alexandra into a sitting position. "I was 14 when big brother left." she rubbed her eye's sleepily. "Oh you haven't seen him for two years then?" she shook her head and stood up. "What happened...?" she asked. "We crashed. Can you walk?" Zack asked wearily. Alexandra nodded.

"Good thing we crashed near the reactor." Zack said as he began walking in the direction of the reactor. Alexandra and the 3rd class followed him. Tseng followed but stay farther back a few paces behind them. "So," Zack looked at the 3rd class, "Where are you from?" "Neilbilhiem." he said. "and your name?" Zack asked. The 3rd class took his helmet off and smiled, "Cloud Strife," his voice was quiet and sweet. His blonde hair seemed to defy gravity and his pale eyes had a gentle stare. "Oh right," Cloud looked at Alexandra, "I don't know your name yet." "Oh I'm Alexandr-der."Alexandra cursed mentally. _I almost said the wrong name! I'm screwed!, _she thought angrily.

"Dr-der," Zack questioned, "Since when is the last part of your name "dr-der"?" "Uhhh...I was thinking about my sister Alexandra." _Yea that's it...great cover up..if this works I better tell Sephiroth...,_ Alexandra thought. "Really? That's cool. Come to think of it I remember seeing a girl named Alexandra the last time I went to Midgar. Aerith introduced her to me when she got in some trouble. She looks exactly like you. You guys twins?" Zack asked.

Cloud looked between the two hopelessly lost. "Uhhh sure..." Alexandra said quietly. "But then again she never mentioned a twin brother. I guess I can call Aerith and ask why." he reached for his phone. Alexandra grabbed his wrist firmly, "Ok! You caught me! My name is Alexandra and I'm Sephiroth's little sister! I posed as a guy because the stupid man at the desk refused to let me in!" Alexandra exclaimed. "Please don't tell!" she begged. "Tell?! Heck no! That's awesome! You wanted to be with your brother so much that you'd do anything to be with him. That's sibling love right there." Zack said patting her back lightly. "He's right, it's very admirable." Cloud said with a smile. "R-really?" she could feel a small blush creep across her cheeks. The boys nodded. "We'll keep your secret for you." Zack smiled. "Thank you guys!" she smiled brightly.

She punched both boys in the arm not bothering to hold back one bit. They both winced. "Quite a punch you've got there," Cloud rubbed his arm,"I'm a bit surprised that you aren't in pain from that Zack. "I...am..." the pain was evident in Zack's voice. Tseng laughed. The three jumped. "S-sir? How long have you been there?" Alexandra asked nervously. "Long enough to hear you say that your real name is Alexandra." Tseng said simply. Cloud sighed, Zack facepalmed, and Alexandra's eye's widened. She opened her mouth to say something, but Cloud cut her off. "Please sir, she had no choice. Don't tell Director Lazard sir." Cloud pleaded. Alexandra and Zack looked at Cloud surprised then at eachother. Zack's surprise faded into a smirk when he realized the blonde boy's motives. Alexandra looked at him questioningly. Zack put a finger to his lips and winked. Alexandra frowned in turn. "I won't but he will find out soon." Tseng said. "I'll tell him once we get done with this mission." Alexandra said. Cloud and Zack looked at her surprised. "I think that is very honorable and the best thing to do." Tseng walked towards the reactor without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'll tell him once we get done with this mission." Alexandra said. Cloud and Zack looked at her surprised. "I think that is very honorable and the best thing to do." Tseng walked towards the reactor without another word.

"You're really going to tell?" Zack said. "Of course. It's the right thing to do. Big brother would be dissappointed in me if he found out that more than just him knows. Plus who knows maybe Director Lazard will let me stay in SOLDIER. Maybe you guys and him will be the only ones to know and I'll carry my duty as a SOLDIER." Alexandra said. Zack nodded slightly and Cloud smiled reassuringly. "I hope he'll let you stay. You'd make a great addition to SOLDIER." he said.

"You know what else?" Zack said as he looked at Alexandra. "Huh?" she blinked confused. "You have all the same traits as your brother. Except maybe that you're more talkative than he is." Zack analyzed. "Well we're two peas in a pod you could say." Alexandra smiled. Zack and Cloud returned her smile. _This girl seems really nice. I bet she would be fantastic as a SOLDIER. I wonder if Sephiroth has faith in her too.., _Zack thought.

Without another word the three followed after Tseng. "So what exactly are we doing?" Alexandra asked. "Well I have to go in the reactor and shut it down. I'll need you guys to defeat any Genisis copies that you can." Zack said.

They nodded and their mission began. Alexandra watched as Zack moved through the snow towards the reactor. He looked around occasionally to check if the coast was clear. They heard a loud laugh as Zack accidently caught the attention of some Genisis copies. "Is that our cue to go help him?" Cloud asked. Alexandra shrugged, "Let's take it as one." They ran off through the snow and towards Zack. "Perfect timing." Zack swung his buster sword towards a copy.

"We try." Alexandra smiled. The group shot (and cut) their way through the crowd of copies and made ran into the reactor building. The sound of a bullet rang through the room. "Go Zack. Cloud, Alexandra and I will handle things here." Tseng said. Zack nodded and ran off.

"Will he be okay?" Alexandra asked worridely. "He's a SOLDIER and a good one at that." Tseng said. "Don't worry I'm sure he can take care of himself lets just worry about these copies for now." Clouds calm voice eased Alexandras shaken nerves. She glanced at the boy quickly. _It's a good thing someone like Cloud is here...I don't think I'd survive if he wasn't here..., _Alexandra thought. Zack ran into the room, "Reactor down. What about copies?" Alexandra shot the last one down, "Done." "Alright! Lets get going!" Zack exclaimed.


End file.
